Imagínatela en el baño (o cómo enamorar a una princesa)
by Dani Valdez
Summary: De cuando Trystane pidió consejo a su hermana mayor sobre los misterios de la vida en general y las princesas extranjeras en particular. Primer puesto en el reto 83 Dime de dónde eres y te diré quién eres del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Imagínatela en el baño

(O de cómo enamorar a una princesa)

Disclaimer: todo es de George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 83 Dime de dónde eres y te diré quién eres.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

El palacio bullía de actividad. Los sirvientes lo preparaban todo para la llegada de la princesa Myrcella. Arianne corría de un lado para otro asegurándose de que todo estaba bien y nadie le prestaba atención a Trystane.

El chico observaba los preparativos con una mezcla de ilusión y nerviosismo. Estaba emocionado porque faltara tan poco para conocer a su prometida pero a la vez la idea le preocupaba, incluso le daba algo de miedo. ¿Y si cuando llegase a la princesa no le gustase él? ¿Y si lo considerara demasiado torpe, o demasiado tonto, o muy poco refinado? ¿Y si no le gustaba el palacio o echaba de menos su casa? ¿qué debía hacer él? ¿cómo debía comportarse frente a ella para causar una buena impresión? ¿qué debía hacer para que se encontrara agusto allí?

Trystane deseó tener a su padre cerca para aconsejarlo. Sin embargo, Doran Martell se encontraba en los Jardines del Agua y era demasiado tarde como para mandarle un cuervo por lo que no le quedaba otra que recurrir al único miembro de su familia presente en aquel momento, su hermana Arianne.

Se acercó a ella mientras supervisaba la comida que se serviría en el banquete de bienvenida aunque estaba tan ocupada que ni lo vio. Así que Trystane tuvo que carraspear para que se volviera hacia él.

–¿Pasa algo, trystane? –Preguntó al ver la expresión de nerviosismo del chico –¿Algo va mal?

–No –contestó él –Es solo. . . ¿qué debería hacer cuando la princesa llegue?

Arianne suspiró con cansancio.

–Debes saludarla por su nombre y cogerla del brazo para guiarla hasta la mesa. Lo estuvimos ensayando el otro día ¿No te acuerdas?

–Sí

Trystane recordaba el ensayo. Lo había hecho bien. Claro que ensayar con su prima Tyene no era lo mismo. A ella la conocía y sabía que él le caía bien.

–Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

Arianne sonaba impaciente y Trystane estuvo a punto de marcharse. Sería más fácil si alguna de sus primas se hubiera quedado. Alguna hubiera podido ayudarlo, pero todas se habían marchado así que Arianne era la única a quien podía consultar.

–El problema es. . . ¿qué hago después? ¿De qué debería hablar con ella? Arianne, ¿qué pasa si no le gusto?

La expresión de su hermana se suavizó. Puso una mano en el hombro de Trystane y dijo en un tono más suave.

–¿Por qué no le ibas a gustar? Eres amable e inteligente. Eres un buen muchacho, y si no le gustas, quizá sea que ella no lo es. ¿Te has parado a pensar en que quizá ella no te guste a ti?

Trystane negó con la cabeza horrorizado.

–Ella es una princesa. Tiene que ser dulce, cortés y gentil. Seguro que me gustará.

–Yo también soy una princesa –Respondió Arianne con una media sonrisa –¿Te parezco dulce acaso?

–No –Reconoció él.

–¿Lo ves? –Continuó ella –No todas las princesas son dulces y delicadas. Piensa que esta a lo mejor es una gritona, o a lo mejor es una vanidosa que solo piensa en sí misma, o imagínate que le huelen los pies.

Trystane no pudo menos que echarse a reír cuando se imaginó a la chica descrita por su hermana. Luego se sintió un poco mal, al fin y al cabo, Myrcella sería su prometida y ni siquiera la conocía todavía como para saber si esas cosas eran ciertas.

Arianne seguía con esa sonrisita divertida, como si supiera más que Trystane sobre los misterios de la vida y las princesas extranjeras. No obstante, Trystane seguía mirándola con la duda pintada en su rostro. Finalmente su hermana le apretó el hombro cariñosamente y dijo:

–Venga, Trystane, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo entretenerme más. Tú mañana simplemente no pienses que es una princesa, piensa en lo que te he dicho, puede que sea una princesita, pero come, duerme y ahce sus necesidades como los demás. Háblale de ese juego de Esos que tanto te gusta y si no funciona, imagínatela en el baño y dejarás de verla como a un ser maravilloso.

Trystane no pudo menos que reír ante el extravagante consejo de su hermana. Esa noche, Arianne le dedicaría una sonrisa de ánimo antes de que la princesa Myrcella y él se sentaran y él descubriría enseguida que todas sus preocupaciones habían sido imnecesarias.


End file.
